This invention relates to a table, and in particular a table which can be disassembled and rearranged in various configurations.
In the past many types of tables have been proposed and manufactured which can have their configuration changed to a limited extent. Such tables often have a construction whereby the table can be extended by the insertion of a leaf in the middle of the table top. Usually, the two ends of the table are separated allowing the central leaf to be placed in position. There is, however, a need for a table which offers much more flexibility in its shape. For example, when tables are required for functions, rather than the more standard shaped tables such as oval, rectangular or circular tables, often a table which is thinner and longer is preferred. These tables can be placed against walls enabling food or drink to be easily accessed from the one side. Sometimes it is more desirable to have smaller corner tables for placing items such as drinks, food and ash trays on.
It is an added benefit if tables are collapsible. As an example, tables are often required to be transported on to site at a function or a party. If the table can be disassembled and placed in a collapsed form, then the tables can be more efficiently transported as they can be easily stacked. Being only required to carry an individual part of the table at any one time, the tables are also more easily moved and placed in position due to the lighter weight.